


O wybranych przez Ilúvatara

by oEllenao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, bardzo mała miniaturka, bo zainspirował mnie komentarz, drobiazgunio takie tam, i jakoś tak poszło i w bimbaju poczęłam spisywać, i miasto, plus inspiracja, podarunek, przede wszystkim, rzecz się tyczy Ainulindalë, twórczość tramwajowa - ale nie jest to powieść drogi ;), wymyślone na mieście ;), z cyklu "nic nowego pod słońcem ale się przypałętało", z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Dla Naamah, znów (niestety, jeszcze nie Maglor - ale i na niego mnie naszła wena! ;)). Bo to przez jej komentarz (na który, tak jak na komentarze od innych, odpiszę jutro, na spokojnie i w ogóle wpadnę poczytać/pokomentować  - ale już teraz ogromnie za nie dziękuję i cieszę się, żeście zadowoleni :)).
A było tak: stoi sobie Ell na przystanku, stoi i czeka na bimbaj, stoi i się rozgląda dookoła, patrzy na budynki, na ulicę, na ludzi, ale szybko przestaje, bo co to za widoki ;) więc w zgodzie z własną naturą spogląda Ell na krzaczorki, na trawniki, aż słyszy piski i spogląda w niebo (też śliczne, swoją drogą), a tam tysiące (takie wrażenie!) ptaków, wielkości mew (mewy też tam były, jak to w okolicach rzeki bywa) i takie od nich mniejsze, wszystkie czarne i śmigłe jak nietoperze (nie, to nie były nietoperze, wzrok jeszcze dobry), leciały to tu, to tam, przypominały czarną falę albo jakiś wielki czarny obłok, wkrótce się ludziom, zdało, że zagarnęły sobą całe niebo - no, widok niesamowity w każdym razie i w dużym skrócie ;) Poza ptakami wzruszyło Ell miasto (co dziwne, bo baaardzo miast nie znosi i wzdycha za średniowiecznymi osadami, których przecież nie zaznała ;)), ta rzeczna atmosfera niczym w Esgaroth ;) (no, ale to jest miasto na wodzie stojące ;)) i szare, ale ładne niebo, takie prawie wieczorne.Ale, do sedna, bo tu już nudy na pudy idą: w końcu bimbaj zajechał, zielony przycisk się podświetlił i wtedy mózg Ell podświetlił się również, bo nagle przyszła myśl: "Naamah", a potem następna: "ta linijka z komentarza", i jeszcze jedna: "Mandos", a na końcu: "O, Eru, chyba mam pomysł". I tak to się stało - przez ciebie, Naamah kochana ;)Oto jest ta linijka: "Námo... Oj, biedny Námo, którego nikt nigdy nie słucha ;). Powinien był już dawno zdetronizować Manwëgo..." ;D z której treścią jak najbardziej od dawna się zgadzam :)
Ot, przyszło, napisało się i zostało ;) Tekściorek-tyciorek (hah, wcześniej Naamah dostała się najdłuższa moja miniatura w życiu, a teraz chyba najkrótsza). 
Tradycyjnie: miłej (lub przynajmniej znośnej) lektury :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naamah_Beherit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamah_Beherit/gifts).



> Dla Naamah, znów (niestety, jeszcze nie Maglor - ale i na niego mnie naszła wena! ;)). Bo to przez jej komentarz (na który, tak jak na komentarze od innych, odpiszę jutro, na spokojnie i w ogóle wpadnę poczytać/pokomentować - ale już teraz ogromnie za nie dziękuję i cieszę się, żeście zadowoleni :)).
> 
> A było tak: stoi sobie Ell na przystanku, stoi i czeka na bimbaj, stoi i się rozgląda dookoła, patrzy na budynki, na ulicę, na ludzi, ale szybko przestaje, bo co to za widoki ;) więc w zgodzie z własną naturą spogląda Ell na krzaczorki, na trawniki, aż słyszy piski i spogląda w niebo (też śliczne, swoją drogą), a tam tysiące (takie wrażenie!) ptaków, wielkości mew (mewy też tam były, jak to w okolicach rzeki bywa) i takie od nich mniejsze, wszystkie czarne i śmigłe jak nietoperze (nie, to nie były nietoperze, wzrok jeszcze dobry), leciały to tu, to tam, przypominały czarną falę albo jakiś wielki czarny obłok, wkrótce się ludziom, zdało, że zagarnęły sobą całe niebo - no, widok niesamowity w każdym razie i w dużym skrócie ;) Poza ptakami wzruszyło Ell miasto (co dziwne, bo baaardzo miast nie znosi i wzdycha za średniowiecznymi osadami, których przecież nie zaznała ;)), ta rzeczna atmosfera niczym w Esgaroth ;) (no, ale to jest miasto na wodzie stojące ;)) i szare, ale ładne niebo, takie prawie wieczorne.  
> Ale, do sedna, bo tu już nudy na pudy idą: w końcu bimbaj zajechał, zielony przycisk się podświetlił i wtedy mózg Ell podświetlił się również, bo nagle przyszła myśl: "Naamah", a potem następna: "ta linijka z komentarza", i jeszcze jedna: "Mandos", a na końcu: "O, Eru, chyba mam pomysł". I tak to się stało - przez ciebie, Naamah kochana ;)  
> Oto jest ta linijka: "Námo... Oj, biedny Námo, którego nikt nigdy nie słucha ;). Powinien był już dawno zdetronizować Manwëgo..." ;D z której treścią jak najbardziej od dawna się zgadzam :)
> 
> Ot, przyszło, napisało się i zostało ;) Tekściorek-tyciorek (hah, wcześniej Naamah dostała się najdłuższa moja miniatura w życiu, a teraz chyba najkrótsza). 
> 
> Tradycyjnie: miłej (lub przynajmniej znośnej) lektury :)

Spośród wszystkich valarskich braci trzech dzieli literę imienia: Manwë, którego zwą Súlimem, Melkor przezwany Morgothem, co od dawna już między Valarami nie ma miejsca, lecz Valarom nie przestał być bratem, a także Mandos, który pod innym mianem zrodził się z myśli Eru – jest bowiem Námo pierwszym Mandosa imieniem, atoli to w drugim, nadanym mu przez Dzieci, więcej odnalazł ze swej istoty i pod tym częściej się skrywa.  
  
Ich to w różnym czasie wybrał Ilúvatar, by w jego imieniu przemawiali na Ardzie, u początku zaś wiele im podarował. Każdy z nich bowiem zrodził się z mądrością i wzrokiem przenikliwym, choć Melkor z początku we wszystkim przewyższał braci. Równi są wobec siebie wszyscy Valarowie, jednakże światła swego najwięcej przelał Eru w Melkora, potem zaś w Manwego i Mandosa (a także w Ulma, lecz nie o nim jest ta opowieść), jakby w nich właśnie swoje największe widział podobieństwo. Dał im Eru w różnym czasie jasność, by uczynili z niej pożytek i tak też się stało. Mądrość wspaniała urosła w Melkorze i on urósł wśród braci, a oni chętnie go wtenczas słuchali. Mądrość wielka dotknęła także Manwego, ale na początku świata był przy Melkorze dzieckiem, z umysłem najbardziej czystym i niewinnym, i wielu rzeczy nie objął jeszcze wtedy myślami. Mądrości Mandosa nikt prawie wówczas nie spostrzegł, lecz Eru widział ją wyraźnie.  
  
Czerpali w tamtym czasie wszyscy bracia z mądrości Melkorowej, mądrości największej, swoje własne przy tym wciąż odkrywając, aż stało się w końcu tak, że nadszedł czas próby, o którym żaden z braci nie wiedział i którego żaden nie przeczuwał – oto sprawdzał ich mądrość Ilúvatar podczas Wielkiej Muzyki. Wówczas okazało się, że największy z nich, Melkor, próbie nie sprostał, bo inną ścieżką, ścieżką straszliwą, podążał jego umysł. On to, najwięcej obdarzony przez Ilúvatara, odwrócił się od braci, nade wszystko zaś od Niego, czym wielki ból Mu zadał. Powiadają na Ardzie, że wówczas utracił Melkor wszelką mądrość i że tylko bystrość myśli mu pozostała, połączona ze straszliwą przebiegłością; atoli wierzą jeszcze w jego mądrość słudzy i on sam jest jej pewny, nawet w Pustce, w której tkwi uwięziony.  
Przeszedł za to próbę Manwë, radując tym Eru, choć wiele jeszcze chwil musiało upłynąć, nim mądrość Manwego rozkwitła niczym kwiat po długiej trosce Yavanny. Wybrał go jednak Eru, umiłowawszy najbardziej, i powierzył mu opiekę nad Ardą; znał bowiem Eru serce tego Valara i jasność w nim dojrzał najświętszą.  
Także Mandos przyniósł pociechę Ilúvatarowi, gdy mądrość jego nie zniknęła jak mądrość Melkora, ani nie wzrosła jak mądrość Manwego – szepczą niektórzy Majarowie, że wzrosnąć nie mogła, bo nie może rozkwitnąć kwiat od dawna rozkwitły.  
  
Różne były mądrości trzech braci, tak jak różne były ich pragnienia oraz role, jakie im Eru wyznaczył, a zgodniej z prawdą: wskazał jedynie, oni tymczasem losem swoim pokierowali. Melkor pragnął władzy, lecz nigdy jej nie otrzymał na zawsze i zawsze ponosił klęskę – tak przeto winni kończyć ci, którzy pragną władać Ardą, by władzę mieć nad jej mieszkańcami miast władać nią, by całą trzymać w opiece. Súlimo serce ma czyste i pragnieniem władzy nieskażone, dlatego jego, a nie Melkora, uczynił Eru Najwyższym Królem Ardy, największym jej opiekunem. Nie pragnie Manwë władzy nad innymi, jest jednak ozłocony na szczycie Taniquetilu u boku Vardy i wielbiony przez Eldarów, a siostry i bracia często podlegają jego postanowieniom.  
Lecz choć króluje Ardzie Manwë, a wzrok jego sięga zaprawdę daleko, to wiele przed nim spraw umyka i od błędów nie jest Manwë wolny, co nie raz się okazało. Inny od niego jest Mandos i inny od Melkora. Nie dostał nigdy Mandos, ni na chwilę krótką, władzy z rąk Eru, nie nad Ardą, którą wraz z braćmi dośpiewał w Wielkiej Muzyce. Panem jest jedynie własnego domostwa, choć sam woli zwać się strażnikiem – daleko mu wszak do pragnienia wszelkiej władzy, o czym pamięta nawet w dniu sądu; o wszystkim Mandos pamięta i o wszystkim niemal wie, tak go obdarzył Ilúvatar, dając wiedzę tam, gdzie dla władzy nie było żadnego miejsca. Nie jest królem Ardy strażnik i sędzia umarłych, choć większym królem mógłby być niźli Manwë albowiem to Mandos jest największą sprawiedliwością i mędrcem największym pośród Valarów i najlepiej zdaje się rozumieć zamysły Ilúvatara, na pewno zaś rozumie wszelkie istoty, których nauczył się w swoim Domu i których po dziś dzień uczy się na Ardzie. Nie jest królem Ardy Mandos, którego wielu nie pragnie słuchać bądź też wielu jego słów nie pojmuje. Nie jest też ozłocony Mandos w swej ponurej siedzibie, gdzie częściej żalem i skargą go witają niźli błogosławieństwem, nie jest spowity jasnością błękitu i wielkie orły nie gromadzą się wokół niego. Mandos bowiem okrył się czernią, co, choć przywodzi na myśl Melkora, zła wcale nie oznacza; nad głową zaś jego często krążą stada ptaków tak czarnych, jak czarna jest jego szata – lękają się ich żyjący, lecz Mandos darzy kruki miłością, a ma jej tyle, co siostra jego, Nienna; nie widzą jednak jego miłości ci, co go spotkają.  
Nie jest królem Ardy Mandos, bo królem być nie pragnie i bratu swemu nie zazdrości. Wie wszak dobrze, jakie to brzemię, gdyż sam podobne nosi i sam żyje od radości do utrapienia – taka jest przeto dola sędziego-opiekuna i taka jest dola jasnowidzącego. Atoli Manwemu śpiewają na Ardzie ku osłodzie i siły dodają jego głosowi, Mandosowi zaś tylko posyłają milczenie; więc milczy Mandos tak jak oni i staje się dla nich tajemnicą.

**Author's Note:**

> "atoli to w drugim, nadanym mu przez Dzieci, więcej odnalazł ze swej istoty" - tutaj mi się o etymologię rozchodzi (dalekooo mi do językoznawcy, ot, zerknęłam z ciekawości w źródła i wykorzystałam w fiku) i subtelną różnicę w znaczeniu imion Námo oraz Mandos :) (źródło mi podaje: Námo=Sędzia, Mandos= Pałac Opieki lub czerpiąc ze staroangielskiego - kurka, dawno o Rohanie nie pisałam ;P - więc czerpiąc z niego: włodarz/mistrz/gospodarz (z tego, co pamiętam nawet: matka) domu umarłych -> więc bardziej opiekun niźli sędzia, bardziej litościwy niźli surowy ogłaszacz wyroków - pewnie, mieszanka, ale ze wskazaniem ;)).
> 
> Ach, bo wywaliłam z tekstu jeden fragmencik:
> 
> "Trzech ich wzrastało w wielkiej mądrości, a choć każda była innego rodzaju, to żyli bracia ze sobą w harmonii - wtedy właśnie, gdy trwali obok siebie (a kiedy Melkor nie wybierał samotności), jedna to była mądrość, w której Eru widział pełnię. Jednakże nic i nikt nie trwa wiecznie, nic i nikt poza Ilúvatarem oraz tymi, których stworzył; tak jak nie może trwać w wiecznej pełni Księżyc, tak trwać nie mogła wiecznie pełnia trzech braci".
> 
> Bo mi zbytnim happy end... eee... happy beginningiem zapachniał ;) I w ogóle zbytnia harmonia u Melkora mnie zastanowiła i sobie odpuściłam, ale zamieszczam jako ciekawostkę ;)


End file.
